For example, JP-A-2012-202237 describes a rotary compressor including a compressing unit disposed on the bottom portion of a compressor housing, compresses a refrigerant gas, and discharges the compressed refrigerant gas into the compressor housing via an upper muffler cover and a lower muffler cover (upper end plate cover, and a lower end plate cover); a motor disposed on the top portion of the compressor housing and drives the compressing unit via a rotation shaft; a lubricant oil stored on a bottom of the compressor housing; and a spiral-shaped pump impeller (oil feeding impeller) inserted (press-fitted) into a shaft hole (oil feeding vertical hole) of the bottom portion of the rotation shaft, and sucks up the lubricant oil from an inlet of the lower muffler cover into the shaft hole through the rotation of the rotation shaft to feed the lubricant oil to the compressing unit. In the rotary compressor, the inlet of the lower muffler cover is a cylindrical hole which protrudes downward.
However, the rotary compressor described in JP-A-2012-202237 performs the sealing of a lower muffler cover chamber (lower end plate cover chamber) by causing the lower end surface of a sub-bearing unit of a lower end plate to come into contact with the lower muffler cover (lower end plate cover). Therefore, there is a problem in that, in a case in which the sealing is insufficient, the refrigerant gas inside the lower muffler cover chamber leaks, flows into the shaft hole of the bottom portion of the rotation shaft, and mixes with the lubricant oil which is sucked up into the shaft hole, resulting in a negative influence on the lubrication of the compressing unit.